


Shattered Mirrors

by vamps4all



Series: Earth 50 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Different earth, Gen, Hydra (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamps4all/pseuds/vamps4all
Summary: Captain Tommy Merlyn thought dealing with immortals, spears and Nazis was enough of a nightmare. But when he finds himself on another Earth where nothing was quite right, all he wanted was to go home. (Part of the Earth 50 verse.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything that you might recognise. In fact, other than the unique crossover combination of Earth 50 and my OC, I don't own any of this.

Chapter 1

It was chaos, destroyed or partly destroyed buildings surrounded him. Fires burnt out of control as the civilian forces had given up trying to maintain order a long time ago. SHIELD had evacuated the city as well as they could when Hydra and the Death Eaters invaded Star City. But the cost in lives and property was going to be horrific. Despite them knowing that an attack was due, they never knew when or even which city, it could have been either Star City or Central City. According to Gideon both events were just as likely, the timeline was in turmoil which made it almost impossible for her to predict anything. One of the downsides of the Oculus's destruction according to her.

Tommy Merlyn, Captain of the Waverider, wasn't sure how long this battle had been raging but he was starting to flag, so he could only imagine what it was like for the more normal defenders. He'd lost sight of the rest of the Legends early on in the battle and could only hope that they were alright. He spat some blood onto the inside of his mask as he forced himself upright. He flicked his wrist and winced, glad that the full-face mask of his suit stopped his opponent from seeing it, at the shot of pain as the bones slid back into place and started to knit themselves back together. Even after almost five years he still hadn't got use to that aspect of his new life style. He was losing this fight, the guy must've been more than twice his age, possibly one of the first Hydra agents to be turned and therefore that much stronger than him and the bastard knew it.

'Ready to die, Guardian?' The man made Tommy's call sign sound like a swear word as he said it. Tommy glared at him, not that he could see it.

'Fuck you!' the man's face twisted into a snarl and his fangs dropped.

'I'm going to…' But the world never got to hear what he intended to do as the was a wet crunch and suddenly a look of complete surprise overcame his face, before he fell to the side, his skin already turning grey. Behind him stood the grinning form of The Tribrid.

'Hello, pet,' the man said letting the heart in his hand fall to the ground next to its owner. 'Thought you could use a hand.'

'Thanks,' Tommy said, he felt his heart start to race, he was well aware of the danger The Tribrid posed. 'What are you doing here?' Again, he winced, he didn't mean to sound so rude. But the Originals were not known to get involved in anything that didn't affect them in some way. Although, The Tribrid was different, he would. But which side he would land on depended entirely on which side provided the better entertainment. The Tribrid just shrugged and carelessly licked the blood of his hand as he spoke.

'You know me mate, can't resist a good party.' Tommy sighed knowing that was as good an answer as he was going to get from the man. Anyone that considered this battle to be a party must have more than a few screws loose. Then again, the man was over a thousand years old and a unique mix of witch, vampire and werewolf, a lack of a danger sense was likely the least of his issues.

'Are any of your siblings here?' The Tribrid shrugged again and glanced around nonchalantly.

'Kol's around here somewhere. Nik, Eli and Becca are indisposed…'

Tommy got the immersion that he would have said more but he was hit by a green beam of light, with enough force to send The Tribrid crashing through a store window. Tommy ducked behind some debris just in time as another killing curse streamed though where he'd just been standing. While he wasn't worried about The Tribrid, as there was only one way to kill an Original, he was very much aware that a killing curse would kill him. Tommy looked round the side of the debris, only to dive back as a sickly yellow spell sped past. He didn't recognise that one but knew enough about magic to know he didn't want to find out what it did by being hit by it. For all he knew it could've turned him inside out. The only good thing about being fired at was that he now knew where the Death Eater was. Talking a deep steading breath Tommy sped over and snapped the Death Eater's neck before the man even knew what happened.

A bright flash of light signalled the arrival of Aion, who appeared right in front of Tommy making him stumble back a step. Tommy glared at his old friend.

'Stop doing that!' Aion simply smirked at him and raised a careless shoulder in a half heart shrug.

'Sorry, Tommy boy.' But Tommy returned his friends shrug as he knew that his old friend wasn't sorry in the least. Aion's eyes flashed white, a sign of him using his powers, and he raised his gun and fired at a seemingly random place. A Death Eater apparated in front of them and a split second later was encased in ice from Aion's weapon.

'It's still freaky when you do that,' Was Tommy's only reaction to the event, and Aion just smirked. Suddenly Oliver's voice came over the comms.

'Mage has Darhk and Riddle trapped, converge everyone at the Verdant.' Tommy took off in that direction only to hear Aion shout after him.

'No, not that way!' Dispite the panic in Aion's voice Tommy was not able to react before it felt like he had been hit trunk that was also hit by a train and seeing as he had been hit by a train before he knew what he was talking about. Before he knew it, he was crashing though and wall and the last thing he saw before everything went dark was a swirling blue vortex.


	2. Chapter 2

Shattered Mirrors

Chapter 2

Sara Lance, Captain of the Waverider watched as Mick dumped their new guest on one of the beds in the med bay. It had been the middle of the night when one of Nates alarms jolted everyone out of bed. They had decided that after the ordeal of defeating Mallus, the less they spoke of the experience of being Beebo the better as far as Sara was concerned, that Mick's idea of Aruba was just what they all needed. But after they all got some sleep. Which was why none of them had been happy at the rude awakening, which had been wiped away when Gideon informed them of what could only be described as a level fifteen aberration. An event that had the capacity to completely rewrite over two thousand years of history. The aberration turned out to be a man. A man that if left in Ancient Greece would end up leading them on a successful campaign against Rome and the help form an empire that would last well into the first millennium AD. In other words, totally screw up the timeline. Thankfully unlike most of their missions this one went smoothly. As the man was still unconscious and the only opposition they faced were the priests of the temple that he'd been taken to too heal up.

Sara stared at the figure as Gideon started her scans to assess his health and why he had just to wake up. He was wearing what looked like full tactical amour, but it was matt black with the minimal of blood red highlights around his arms and chest. Perfect for night-time camouflage. He also had a full-face mask, which was stylised to look like a face, with blood red around the eyes and worryingly enough, what looked like fangs, but the worst thing was that he wore a hood. As far as she was aware, only two groups wore hoods like that, and he definitely wasn't dressed in typical League wear. Which left Team Arrow and she knew that she would have heard if they had a new team member that dressed in this manner. It sort of looked like a dark cross between Oliver and Slade and that didn't sit well with her at all.

'Gideon, what can you tell us about him?' she asked the A.I.

'You are correct, Captain, our guest is indeed male.' Sara rolled her eyes at this, Gideons sense of humour always cropped up at the strangest of time. 'Other than that, not much I'm afraid. I can tell you that he was suffering from severe head trauma, multiple broken bones and internal injuries.'

'Was?' Ray spoke up a frown plastered on his face.

'Yes, he appears to be healing at an accelerated rate.'

'So, he's a Meta.' Mick said remarked.

'Inconclusive, Mr Rory, he doesn't appear to have any markers of a Meta, I am… unsure what he is.' It almost sounded as if it unnerved her to admit this.

'Any clue to his identity?' Sara asked.

'I do not have any records of any vigilantes matching his description.' Which was saying a lot considering the vast amount of history Gideon had at her disposal.

'Than a guess we just have to take a look.' Ray said as he reached for the man's mask.

'Before you do that, Dr Palmer, I feel that I must inform you that my scans indicate that his vibrational frequency is not of this Earth.'

Ray paused and glanced at Sara. It seemed that their guest was from another Earth. They didn't have a lot of experience with that. It was more a Team Flash thing.

'Funny,' Mick said, 'doesn't look like a Nazis.' In refence to the only time the Legends have encountered anyone from another Earth. It hadn't ended well with the loss of two team members. One by death and the other from grief. While it was unlikely that anything like that would happen, there was a chance that the man lying on the bed, was a doppelganger of someone they knew. But with seven billion people on the plant what was the chances of that?

Sara nodded at Ray and he reached into the hood to find some way to remove the mask. Unknowingly brushing a finger over a penny sized section of the mask, resulting in a barely audible click and Ray jerked his hand away as a crack appeared down the centre of the mask. And the mask slowly retreated and shrunk into two penny sized metal disks that sat on the man's skin at the sides his face level with his eyes. The shock at seeing this and its resemblance to Ray's own shrinking technology meant that it took a little time for them to notice the face that it revealed but when they did it gained very different reactions from the people in the room. Mick just took another sip of his beer, how he'd got one in the Med Bay was unknown, he didn't recognise the face at all.

Ray, while he recognised him from pictures and knew him from stories from Oliver, Felicity, Thea and Diggle, had never actually met the man, but he knew enough to give Sara a concerned look.

Sara for her part couldn't take her eyes off him. The last time she'd seen his face had been inside one of the cells in the pipeline at Star Labs. Rather worryingly his armour did look a little like Prometheus as well, but without the sash on the upper arm. There was no doubt that the man that lay on the bed in the Med Bay of the Waverider was the Doppelganger of one of her oldest friends, Tommy Merlyn. While Tommy had been more Oliver's and Laurel's friend she still had fond memories of the non-Nazis version of the man.

'Great another pretty boy,' Mike said. Ray glanced at Mike.

'It's Tommy Merlyn.' Mike looked unimpressed.

'That meant to mean something?' Then a look of retaliation passed his face. 'You mean, like the Nazis that offed himself?' Sara ignored Mike's usual level of tact.

'Gideon, what can you tell us about his Earth?' she asked.

'Not much, I'm afraid, Captain. My scans show that he most likely comes from Earth fifty. I have no records of any contact with that Earth.'

'So, we don't know squat.'

'Unfortunately, you are correct, Mr Rory. And Captain it appears that Mr Merlyn is about to wake up.' To illustrate this Tommy let out a low moan.

'It's Captain, you know that Gideon,' he groaned, yet to open his eyes.

'You are not my Captain, Captain Lance is.' Tommy's eyes flew open at that.

'Wha…' he cut himself off as his eyes landed on Sara. In an instant he was standing right in front of her. She had to stop herself from stepping back as she hadn't seen him move. The only people she'd seen more that fast were speedsters and aliens. And she was pretty sure that Tommy was going to be human in any universe and Gideon had said he wasn't a Meta, she wasn't sure what to make of it. Add to that the way he was looking at her, the odd mixture of awe and confusion it was all a little disturbing. Suddenly Tommy lurched forward, and Sara found herself enveloped in deceptively strong arms. She was so taken by surprise that she didn't have time to react before he was pulling back. The grin that light up his face as he did was pure Tommy.

'Sara! You're alive,' he said, the wonder in his voice at that gave Sara the sinking feeling that on Earth fifty she was not. 'Ollie said you died on the Amazo.' Confirming Sara's supposition. His cheer suddenly turned serious. 'What are you doing on the Waverider?' he glanced at Ray. 'She's not an anachronism, is she?'

It suddenly fell into place for Sara, the way that he knew Gideon, that he knew that he was on the Waverider and that he expected to be called Captain. On Earth fifty Tommy had taken her place on the Waverider and judging by his outfit as a vigilante as well. How and why was not as important as the fact that he clearly had powers. As Gideon said he wasn't a Meta, the powers must come from something unique to his Earth. Whatever it was, was a unknown quantity and therefore potentially a danger.

'No, I'm not,' she told him calmly. 'It's more complicated than that.'

Tommy glanced at Mick, who was still drinking his beer and just seemed to be enjoying the entertainment. Then at Ray, who seemed to be lost for words, an achievement in itself and back to Sara.

'Then how are you here? You're dead.'

'And she probably is,' Ray said finding his voice. 'On your Earth.'

Tommy's eyes flicked to Ray, and that was all the warning Sara got before everything changed. Suddenly Tommy wasn't in front of her, but Ray and he looked at him like a predator examining its prey.

'What do you mean my Earth?' Sara couldn't see Tommy's face clearly but there must have been something completely un-Tommy like about it as Ray looked absolutely terrified. 'Relax,' Tommy's voice was both soothing and hard at the sometime, also something she didn't remember her Tommy be capable of. 'Tell me everything.' To Sara's horror Ray did relax and the terror vanished from his face to be replaced by complete calm, and he opened his mouth and in a monotone voice he started to do just that.

Judging by the way Tommy stepped back and looks at Ray with a puzzled expression, things were not going the way he expected as Ray started to rattle off a seemingly random selection of scientific and personal facts. Some of which Sara was sure Ray would never have told anyone under normal circumstances. Like the embarrassing way that he lost his virginity.

Taking advantage of the distraction Sara attacked him but soon found herself chocking as Tommy held her by the throat in a vicelike grip. Tommy didn't seem to move, one second, he was staring at her, the next he was lowing his leg as Mick flew across the room and hit the wall with a meaty thud and dropped, knocked out cold. Tommy looked over at the still speaking Ray.

'Raymond, shut up.' Ray immediately stopped and look incredibly relieved, but at the same time still relaxed and made no move to help Sara. She struggled and tried to pry Tommy's fingers from her throat, but she might as well be trying to move a mountain for all the good it did.

Suddenly there was a dull thud and Tommy's eyes rolled up and he dropped to reveal Nate in his steel form. Which disappeared as he went to catch Sara as she pitched forward as the pressure around her throat disappeared and she took a deep wheezing breath.

'Mick?'

'Mr Rory appears to be unconscious, he appears to have a concussion but overwise is unharmed.' Gideon told them. Sara sighed in relief, for a moment to looked as if the arsonist had been dead.

'What happened?' Nate asked her, as he frowned down at the unconscious form of Tommy.

'He was not happy to be here,' Sara told him. 'Get him to the cell before he wakes up again.' Nate nodded and picked the man up. Ray opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. His eyes went wide at this and tried again, again nothing happened. He looked at the others in what would normally be panic, but he was still too relaxed so all he could manage was mild worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I need to stop there as the next part changes to Tommy's POV. The next chapter promises to be fun as it will have missundersanding, misscommunication and a lot of suspicion on both sides. Can't wait to start writing it. On that note this story just seems to be flying out, atleast by my standards.
> 
> Having said that I will be starting a degree with the Open University soon which I'm super exicted about, but it will further restict how much time I have for writing so time between updates may get longer. I will try to update again before I start.
> 
> V4A

**Author's Note:**

> Crossovers in the order they appear.
> 
> Agents of Shield/MCU:
> 
> The events of Agents of Shield are used in this verse other than the Inhuman/Hive plotline, which I can't make work with the other crossovers. But there are no Avengers. The only movies that happened were Captain America: The First Avenger and Winter Soldier. So, no Thor, Ironman, Hulk or Coulson's death, which means no Infinity War. Also, I haven't seen any of the over Marvel shows so they will not make an appearance. And I haven't decided what to do with the Ghost Rider plotline in Agents of Shield yet.
> 
> Harry Potter:
> 
> First off, they don't call themselves Witches and Wizards but Channelers, the reason for this will be explained later. Everything up to the Graveyard scene in Goblet of Fire is cannon. But the ritual failed, and Barty Crouch Jr sets off a failsafe measure, if Voldemort can't rule the Channelling World than that world won't exist (no one said Voldemort was sane). It was a virus that only affects Channelers, it was fatal to fifty percent of the population and turned twenty percent into squibs. With only thirty percent of the population alive after it all settled down the Channelling World collapsed and those that were able left for the Muggle world and integrated. Later Hydra resurrects Voldemort and he is now working with them and working on taking over, with the help of Damien Darhk.
> 
> Vampire Diaries/Originals:
> 
> Firstly, the vampires, werewolves and witches from this cannon are used for Earth 50. Hench why the HP's are called Channelers. Think off the Channelers being a corruption of witches a bit like with the Travellers. Next, this is where my OC comes in, The Tribrid. This is my own take on the extra Mikaelson plotline. His effect on the timeline of the Vampire Diaries/Originals, which is quite extensive, can be found in my story Hybrid Brothers.
> 
> There are two more crossovers for Earth 50, but they will be explained as they appear.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
